


poster edges

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Legion of Super Heroes (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-25 05:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1632995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story by odditycollector</p>
            </blockquote>





	poster edges

**Author's Note:**

> Written for TheoWinterwood

 

 

_blue eyes and red heart and golden touch of sunlight; picture brought to life_

 


End file.
